Fernando en Filippo
|year = 1966 |position = 15th |points = 2 |previous = 't Is genoeg |next = Ring-dinge-ding}} Fernando en Filippo was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1966 in Luxembourg, performed by Milly Scott. The song tells the story of the title characters. Fernando is a guitarist from Santiago in love with a girl in San Antonio (the exact locations of the two cities is never made clear, and the names may simply be generic Spanish locations, however there is a Santiago and a San Antonio in Chile), whom he drives to see every evening. Filippo's occupation is never made clear, however he also makes a similar trip despite the handicap of apparently not having a car. Eventually, Fernando's lover leaves him for Filippo. The song is memorable as featuring the first nonsense refrain in Dutch Eurovision history, a series of nonsense syllables appearing at the beginning and end of the lyrics, usually transcribed as; "Tong-ki tong ti-ki kong-kong-kong/Ri-ki kong-kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong". The song was performed sixteenth on the night, following France and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place. Lyrics Dutch= Tong-ki tong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ri-ki kong-kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong Fernando, Fernando Gitarist uit Santiago Speelt de hele avond solo En rijdt dan nog naar San Antonio Filippo, Filippo Is heel anders dan Fernando Heus die stapt niet in z’n auto En rijdt dan nog naar San Antonio Maar Fernando die verlangt zo naar haar Ook al is hij moe, hij pakt z’n gitaar Geeft z’n liedjes en z’n liefde cadeau aan haar In San Antonio Fernando, Fernando Gitarist uit Santiago Speelt de hele avond solo En rijdt dan nog naar San Antonio Tong-ki tong ti-ki tong-tong-tong Ri-ki tong-tong-tong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-tong ti-ki tong-tong-rong Ti-ki tong-tong-tong Fernando, Fernando Gitarist uit Santiago Speelt de hele avond solo En rijdt dan nog naar San Antonio Ongelukkig valt het lot op een keer Op een nacht vindt hij zijn meisje niet meer Zij ging ‘s avonds naar Filippo Verdween alleen uit San Antonio Filippo, Filippo Zegt nu ‘s avonds tot Fernando: “Wacht nog even, want ze komt zo” “Ze komt voor mij uit San Antonio” Tong-ki tong ri-ki kong-kong-tong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong |-| Translation= Tong-ki tong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ri-ki kong-kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong Fernando, Fernando Guitarist from Santiago Plays the whole evening solo And then still drives to San Antonio Filippo, Filippo Is totally different from Fernando Really, he doesn’t get into his car And then still drives to San Antonio But Fernando is longing so much for her Even though he’s tired, he takes his guitar Gives his songs and his love as a present to her In San Antonio Fernando, Fernando Guitarist from Santiago Plays the whole evening solo And then still drives to San Antonio Tong-ki tong ti-ki tong-tong-tong Ri-ki tong-tong-tong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-tong ti-ki tong-tong-rong Ti-ki tong-tong-tong Fernando, Fernando Guitarist from Santiago Plays the whole evening solo And then still drives to San Antonio But once the dice were loaded against him One night he couldn’t find his girl anymore She went to Filippo in the evening Disappeared alone from San Antonio Filippo, Filippo Now says to Fernando in the evening: “Just wait a while, because she’ll be here soon” “She’s coming for me from San Antonio” Tong-ki tong ri-ki kong-kong-tong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong Ri kong-kong ti-ki kong-kong-kong Ti-ki kong-kong-kong Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1966 Category:20th Century Eurovision